


Two Worlds: An Explanation

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [18]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regretful Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n returns with answers for everyone.





	Two Worlds: An Explanation

Dean sat by Sam’s side for a few hours, wanting to be there when his brother woke.

The entire time, Dean had a nagging feeling y/n had done something unthinkable.

Making a deal was out of the equation. 

So what else would he have done?

How had he got Sam back? And what would it cost him?

Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty.

It was all his fault.

He was the one who told y/n to leave and go to the Avatars. 

He was the one who caused y/n to get kidnapped, to get turned into a damn monster. 

It was his fault that Sammy died.

Y/n had no control over it. 

Yet he made him feel bad. He pushed the blame onto y/n, when it was really his own fault.

And now he’d done something to bring Sam back. And Dean had no idea what it was.

The guilt he felt was unbearable.

He just needed y/n to come back.

Then he could fix it all.

“Dean? You ok?“

Everyone opted to leave Sam out of what happened.

Dean didn’t want him to feel the pain of knowing he’d died again. And especially not at the hands of y/n.

“Yea, Sammy. I’m good”.

Dean tried his hardest to keep his face straight, a small smile on his face.

But Sam knew Dean. He wasn’t ok. He wasn’t ok at all.

“I-you sure?”

Sam knew there was no use in nagging Dean.

If he wanted to open up, he would.

But most of the time, the only person Dean would open up to was y/n.

So Sam knew he wouldn’t get anything out of his brother.

“Yea, Sammy. I’m fine. Seriously”.

Sam nodded, noticing the worry in Dean’s eyes, and left him alone.

Making his way to the attic, he saw Phoebe sat there, looking through the Book of Shadows.

“Uh-Phoebe?”

She looked up, smiling softly at him.

“Yea?”

“I-did something happen? Dean’s acting really weird. And I can tell he’s hiding something”.

She looked back at the book, wanting to avoid answering him. But he called her name again.

“Uh-not that I can remember”.

He nodded, accepting her answer.

It was obvious there was something being hidden from him. 

But he’d just wait for someone to finally tell him, knowing it would be useless to pester everyone.

The door swung open, Piper jumping up and rushing over.

“Y/n? Where the hell did you go?”

He gave her a small smile, before he walked towards the kitchen.

“Can you get everyone together? I need to tell you all something”.

She nodded, rushing upstairs to get Paige and Phoebe down, along with Cas and Crowley.

They wasted no time in getting into the kitchen, y/n hungrily eating the casserole Piper had just made.

He looked up, realizing he’d just eaten from the dish.

“I’m so s’rry. I’m strvng”, he mumbled, his mouth full.

“It’s alright”, she insisted, not wanting to make a big deal of it, even though it took her hours to make it.

“What do you need to tell us?”

Y/n chewed his mouthful fast, swallowing, before he looked around.

“Where’re Sam, Dean, and Prue?”

“Oh-they left to look for you. I called them. They said they’ll be back in ten minutes”.

Y/n nodded, taking another bite of the casserole as he groaned.

“This is so damn good”.

Piper nodded, knowing it would be.

“I know that. Just wish there was enough for everyone else”.

Piper watched as y/n put the spoon down, apologizing again.

She smirked, laughing softly to herself.

“I was just kidding! You eat as much as you want. Now-what do you need to tell us?”

“Uh-shouldn’t we wait for the others?”

“Not really. We can fill them in when we get back”, Paige answered.

Y/n nodded, drinking some water, before he began talking.

“Well, I went to find the Avatars. They needed some help with removing Cole’s power. We’ve gotten it done. So now you’ll just deal with him as a demon. Which I’m sure you can handle”.

“If _someone_ doesn’t fall in love with him”.

Phoebe elbowed Paige, glaring at her.

“Ow”.

“I’m not in love with him!”

“You won’t be allowed to fall in love with him anyway”, Piper added, glaring at her sister.

“Shouldn’t we get back to what y/n wants to tell us?” Crowley sighed.

The sisters looked at him, rolling their eyes, before letting y/n carry on.

“Well-anyway-now that they’ve gotten that over with, they said it’s time to get everything back to normal. So tonight, we’re reversing it all. Separating our worlds and all of that goodness”.

The sisters looked between one another, before looking back to y/n.

“So-you’ll be gone by tomorrow? Or are you staying here?”

Y/n shrugged.

“Not sure. They said they have no idea where I end up. I was born here, but the other world is my home. The spell sends people back to their own worlds. So, it’s a matter of seeing what happens”.

“Y/n, are you sure this is wise? What if you become stuck in this world?”

“I mean, it’s where I was born. And there’s not really anything for me back in our world”.

“What about us?”

Y/n felt slight guilt at the sadness in Cas’ face, but he knew once he was back in their world, he’d end up leaving the bunker anyway.

Dean practically hated him. And he got Sam killed.

There wasn’t going to be anyone wanting him there, and he knew when it came down to it, Cas would choose the brothers over him.

“I’m sorry, Cas. Me staying here would be the better option anyways. Besides, we don’t know if it will actually happen”.

Cas nodded, not liking the thought of y/n leaving there world, of never seeing him again.

Crowley looked at Cas, debating on asking y/n how he managed to get Sam back, but decided he’d let y/n answer that question when the others got back.

“Dean, you need to talk to him”.

Dean sighed, watching as Sam entered the house.

“Don’t sigh at me”, Prue hissed, glaring at him.

“You know y/n had no control over what happened. And now Sam’s back. So he obviously did something to fix it. Now-stop blaming him for everything, when you know damn well he didn’t do anything wrong!”

Dean groaned, not wanting to have this conversation right now.

Y/n was back and all he needed to do was make sure y/n hadn’t been dumb enough to exchange his life for Sam’s.

“Whatever”, he mumbled, walking up to the door and opening it.

Before he had a chance to step in, his body scooted back and turned, the door slamming in behind him.

“Damn witches”.

“I don’t think so. You’re gonna go in there and apologize. And once you’ve done that, you can get rid of your attitude”.

Dean stared down at his feet, knowing she was right, but definitely not wanting to admit it.

“Is that clear?”

He barely nodded his head, waiting until he could move again, when he ran inside the manor.

Prue stared at him angrily, walking in and slamming the door shut.

“So-you’re saying everything’s gonna get fixed? No more Utopia? No more combined worlds and red skies? It’s all fixed?”

Y/n nodded, now eating the cheesecake Piper had left in the fridge.

“Yep. Tonight I go to the Avatars. They undo the spell with my help, the worlds are separated, and everyone’s sent back to their own worlds”.

“One question”, Dean interrupted, needing answers.

“How the hell did you-y’know-bring people back?”

“Brought who back?” Sam asked.

“No one. Just some stuff happened. I-uh-well, they don’t call me Anubis for nothing”, y/n joked, trying to keep the conversation light.

But Dean’s glare wiped the small smile off his face.

“Uh-well-as Anubis, I sorta get to go the afterlife of this world. It’s a little different to ours. And being Anubis, I can take who I want. So I grabbed a few and brought them back. They won’t have any memories of it though”.

Dean nodded, relieved y/n hadn’t swapped his own life for Sam’s, and his brother wouldn’t have to remember the feeling of having his throat ripped out.

“Ok-well-thank you”.

Y/n looked up, nodding softly, before looking down.

Even looking at Dean was difficult now.

Before, being with Dean was the most natural thing ever.

Now? 

Now he had to watch himself. 

He felt as though he couldn’t do a single thing with Dean around, in fear of disappointing him, or adding to the list of things that would make Dean hate him.

At least once he’d reversed the spell, he’d be gone.

Whether it was in this world, or the other world, y/n would leave Dean.

It was what he needed to do.

He needed to leave his only family behind. 

It was for the best.


End file.
